


Lover's Sugar

by sourfacedcaptain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also a Perv, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mike is a perv, Nanaba is a heavy sleeper, use of the word 'moist'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourfacedcaptain/pseuds/sourfacedcaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afternoon naps are one of Mike's favorite things. Especially when curled up on the sofa with Nanaba, who is an unusually heavy sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> So, I should be working on 'In Memory of Fear', but I've had someone staying with me since the 9th, and that makes it a bit hard. Never going to start a story when we have visitors.... 
> 
> As an apology, have this piece that I wrote over a year ago that has never been seen online before. 
> 
> (This is unbeta'd, so if you notice anything or would like to start to beta for me, please let me know))
> 
> ~Levy

Mike felt a mild tickle across his face. He scrunched his nose up, but as he breathed in it only got worse as his nostrils were filled with hair and the sugary scent of his lover. As he started to further come out of the sleepy haze he was in, he began to register the weight spread across his chest and the heat radiating from it. 

He opened his eyes and smiled at the top of his girlfriend’s head. He reached a large hand up and stroked it through her hair while kissing the top of her head. Nanaba stirred slightly in her sleep, burying her face deeper into his chest. He smiled at how cute she was then decided to see how much his lover could really sleep through.

He shifted his body, pulling his arm from between the sofa and Nanaba, resting it on her lower back. His fingers continued to thread through her fine, blonde hair as the hand on her back started to rub small circles, working its way under her shirt. 

After a few minutes, he moved his left hand from her hair and traced along the shell of her ear with his finger. This had the desired effect, as she shifted her body a little further up his. 

He reached lower with his right hand, setting it on her ass. He began slowly sliding down the fabric of the loose sleep pants she was wearing, revealing her skin to the cold of the air around them. He felt her face scrunch up against his chest and a shudder run through her body. He paused, his had a breath-width from her bare skin. He listened closely and when her breathing evened back out he continued his actions. His hands began to rub its way between her legs, seeking out her heat. Its goal found quickly, Mike finally noticed the uncomfortable tightness of his pants between his legs. 

Mike quickly readjusted himself then brought his left hand back to his girlfriend. He reached under her shirt and bra to her small chest, focusing on her nipple. He flicked the small bud, teasing it into a point, as his other hand began to probe gently at her entrance. Finding it to be moist and willing, he gently slid a finger in, earning him a small moan. Mike froze, lifting his head to take a look at her face. 

Her eyes were still closed and, though her breathing was a little heavier, she appeared to still be sleeping. Smiling to himself as he could smell her arousal, he continued his actions her body quickly yielding to his ministrations. He began to kiss her forehead as he slid a second finger into her willing body. As he started thrusting them in harder and quicker, he forgot himself and pinched her nipple hard. 

She flinched and gasped as he froze, knowing she was awake. He looked down guiltily into her eyes that were clouded with desire. Nanaba smirked, a habit that she had picked up from him, then reached down to the large bulge between his legs. “Who said to stop?” she asked, giving him a firm squeeze. 

That was all the encouragement he needed to pull her to his lips as he decided to see how much of him she really wanted.


End file.
